Just Love You
by nene137
Summary: Jeonghan memang pemuda yang naif. Tetap mencintai pria yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Hingga akhirnya Jeonghan sadar, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menggapai orang itu. JeongCheol slight JiCheol, DoCheol.


JUST LOVE YOU

JeongCheol. sligh JiCheol, DoCheol.

warning: shonen-ai, typo(s), ooc

© Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Doyoon, Jihoon milik diri mereka masing-masing

.

.

..

.

.

Jeonghan menatap sedih pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Hanya senyum sendu yang bisa dia keluarkan sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Jeonghan dapat melihat pria yang disukainya sedang berduaan dengan seorang pria manis berambut merah mudah. Wajahnya manis dan perawakan yang mungil membuat siapa saja yang meliat pria itu gemas. Termasuk Seungcheol - mantan tunangannya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat gembira. Sesekali Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol mengelus kepala Jihoon.

Jeonghan tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Seungcheol menyukai Jihoon. Seungcheol sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Jeonghan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pasangan baru itu. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihat mereka lebih lama lagi.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor kampus yang sepi. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa dirinya bersama pria tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa mulai malam ini kalian resmi bertunangan." Semua orang yang berda di restoran mewah tersebut bertepuk tangan setelah mendengarkan ucapan kepala keluarga Choi -ayah Choi Seungcheol.

Semuanya terlihat tertawa bahagia. kecuali satu orang, Choi Seungcheol. Dan Jeonghan menyadarinya.

Jeonghan sadar bahwa pertunangan ini bukanlah keinginan Seungcheol. Mereka dijodohkan. Tidak ada cinta di pertungan ini. Setidaknya itu lah yang Seungcheol percayai.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah berteman dari kecil, bahkan mungkin sebelum mereka lahir. Kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat semasa kuliah jadi wajar saja jika mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi sahabat.

Di mana ada Seungcheol di situ pula ada Jeonghan.

Itu dimulai dari mereka kecil hingga mereka memasuki jenjang kuliah. Bahkan banyak yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Termasuk orang tua mereka.

Melihat hubungan anak mereka yang seperti itu kemudian muncul lah ide untuk menjodohkan Seungcheol dengan Jeonghan.

Mendengar kabar perjodohan tersebut Jeonghan tentu senang. Dia sudah lama mencintai sahabat tampannya tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menyayangi Jeonghan tentu saja. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

Namun Seungcheol menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya -terutama ibunya, sangat menginginkan Jeonghan menjadi menantu mereka. Lagipula yang akan menjadi tunangannya adalah Jeonghan, sahabtnya. Jadi mungkin tidak akan sulit untuk menjalaninya. Sehingga Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangan yersebut dan mencoba untuk mencintai Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang mendengar keputusan Seungcheol tentu senang. Dirinya tak pernah mengira bahwa akan menjadi pendamping hidup dari orang yang sudah lama dicintainya.

Semuanya berjalan seperti sedia kala. Hubungan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol masih seperti dulu. Di mana ada Seungcheol maka di situ pula lah ada Jeonghan.

Pertungan tetap dijalankan walaupun Jeonghan tahu bahwa Seungcheol masih belum mencintainya.

Tapi tak apa. Jeonghan akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat Seungcheol mencintainya.

Namun dihari satu tahun pertunangan mereka -yang hanya Jeonghan sendiri yang mengingatnya, Seungcheol mengajaknya pergi ke cafe tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu sepulang kuliah.

Melihat wajah serius Seungcheol yang tidak biasa dia lihat Jeonghan sadar ada berita yang akan menghantam hatinya.

"Jeonghannie bisakah, bisakah kita memutuskan pertunangan kita?" Tanya Seungcheol pelan. Bagaimana pun Jeonghan adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti pria cantik ini.

Jeonghan terdiam. Wajahnya pias. Aliran darah seolah hilang dari wajah Jeonghan.

Dengan pelan Jeonghan berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang..."

"Cukup." Jeonghan memotong. Tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Seungcheol. "Temuilah orang tua mu dan katakan hal ini. Aku juga akan mengatakannya kepada orang tua ku."

"Benarkah?" Seungcheol cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Jeonghan.

"Hu'um. Sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada mata kuliah jam 3 nanti. Annyeong Seungcheol-ah." Ucap Jeonghan sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Biar ku antar," Jeonghan menggeleng. Melontarkan senyum tipis kemudian beranjak keluar dari cafe.

Melihat senyuman itu entah mengapa Seungcheol tidak dapat bergerak dari kursinya sekarang.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menjauhi cafe yersebut. Entah ke mana kakinya akan membawanya Jeonghan sendiri tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya menjauh dari Seungcheol.

Beberapa hari kemudian seperti yang diharapkan Seungcheol pertunangan mereka putus. Orang tua mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hubungan mereka kembali menjadi sahabat. Setidaknya walaupun pertunangan mereka putus Seungcheol maupun Jeonghan tidak ingin persahabatan mereka berakhir.

Jeonghan juga mendengar kabar bahwa Seungcheol sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria dari jurusan seni. Jang Doyoon namanya. Bertubuh bagus dan juga sangat tampan. Cocok sekali dengan Seungcheol.

Namun sayang sekali hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lama. Hanya tiga bulan. Doyoon ternyata memiliki kekasih lain.

Seungcheol dirundung sedih. Jeonghan yang tidak bisa melihat Seungcheol sedih tentu tidak bisa membiarkan itu begitu saja. Jeonghan selalu memberi Seungcheol semangat. Jeonghan akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Seungcheol. Jeonghan berjanji akan mengobati luka Seungcheol.

Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam Jeonghan masih berharap Seungcheol dapat menyambut cintanya. Jeonghan memang pria yang naif.

Namun ternyata Jeonghan harus kembali menalan pil pahit. Beberapa bulan kemudian Seungcheol kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Pria manis berambut merah muda. Seorang mahasiswa baru. Lee Jihoon.

Dan disinilah Jeonghan sadar bahwa benar-benar tidak ada kesempan untuknya.

.

.

.

..

Sekarang disinilah Jeonghan berdiri. Di depan pintu ruangan Dekan fakultasnya.

Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Aah Jeonghan-shi kau sudah datang ternyata. Silahkan duduk."

Jeonghan menganggung dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan pria tua itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Saya menerima beasiswa itu."

"Bagus. Bersiaplah bulan depan kau bisa langsung berangkat melanjutkan pendidikan Megister mu di Belanda."

Ini lah keputusan Jeonghan. Menjauh dari Seungcheol. Menghilangkan tasa sakit di hatinya dan memulai hari yang baru.

END

reviewnya juseyoooooo~


End file.
